Sasuke: Dragon Fighter
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Sasuke is just a boy when he overhears the 3rd Hokage explaining the fall of the Uchiha clan outside his hospital room after finding out the truth, he sets out on a journey for revenge, but meets some interesting people...
1. A New Beginning

This is a fanfiction, so I don't own anything but the story, not Dragonball Z or Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be typing on my friend's laptop lolz. R&R

It was a cold, harsh night. The snow fell from the sky in a small blizzard as a young boy with short cropped black hair; dark eyes that expressed true sadness and a blue shirt with a small red and white insignia on the back and small white shorts walked through the cold night, confused and tired. He hugged his chest as he struggled to keep his body temperature high. He was beginning to feel his body get numb as he trudged through the snow, not knowing where to go. He had run away from the village he had once called home with the death of his clan. He remembered so clearly the night he had come home to see his family dead and his brother in front of him with those cold, red eyes. The Sharingan, his clan's ultimate jutsu had been the death of them. The boy began to hold his head, trying to rid himself of the memories, falling deep into the freshly fallen snow. He began to cry loudly as he sank deeper and deeper into the snow. He felt his small body finally give out from all the cold as he slowly blacked out from the cold…..

Son Goku and his young son Gohan stepped outside their small house, stretching as they began to walk deep into the woods. Goku fixed his son's collar as they ventured deeper into the snow covered forest.

"Stop it dad you're acting like mom," Gohan whined, tugging at his collar.

Goku gave his son a stern look as he fixed the collar once again.

"Gohan, you know if you don't have your collar up, your mom will get mad. At me! And I'm sorry, but I don't want to get hit with a frying pan again. So just do this for me."

Gohan chuckled, recollecting the last time his mom hit his dad with a frying pan.

"Yeah, she really got you good last time," he teased, playfully hitting his dad in the arm. His dad pushed him playfully and they ended up on the ground, play wrestling. Suddenly there was a small groan and Goku and Gohan stopped wrestling. Goku helped Gohan up as they started to look for the source of the noise. Goku then sniffed the air and pointed to the ground.

"There's a small boy in the snow over there," he said smugly.

Gohan looked at his dad questionably. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Goku winked and put a finger to his lips. "I'll never tell," he said mysteriously and began to dig into the powder white snow. He then lifted up a small boy who looked almost frozen. The boy's face was a small hint of blue as they brushed the snow off his body. Gohan gasped as they looked at his body, which was beginning to get a shade of purple.

"He's got a severe frost bite," Gohan said, examining the boy's arms. Goku smiled knowingly at his son and put his free hand to the sky. "NIMBUS!" he screamed, as a small orange cloud appeared from the sky and landed in front of Goku. Goku leaped onto the cloud with the boy and grabbed Gohan.

"We're going to go to West City and see Bulma," Goku explained as they flew through the wintery sky. "She will know what to do."

How about bring him to a hospital?" Gohan questioned. "That would be a lot better."

Goku waved off the question and looked up in the air thoughtfully.

"He's different than anybody I've ever sensed. I can't put my finger on it, but he's definitely not a normal human."

Gohan smiled to himself as West City came into view. "Dad, you always find the weirdest people," he thought as they landed in front of the Capsule Corporation.

As they walked in, security immediately surrounded them at the door.  
"Can we help you?" a grim looking officer asked. Goku nervously rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering if Bulma was here. Oh, and sorry for hitting you with the door last time. I didn't think you would fly so far!" The officer went a shade of red as he pointed to the door.

"It's time for you to go!" he shouted as he tried to push Goku and Gohan out the door.

"Ahem!"

The officer turned around as an angry looking Bulma was standing behind him, holding a small pan. Goku looked nervously as Bulma hit the man in the head with the pan. He shouted in pain and moved away from the door.

"And stay on your post!" Bulma shouted after him. She turned to look at Goku and gave a sunny smile. "What's up guys? She looked at Goku's arms and gasped. "Who is that?"

Goku turned serious as he held up the small boy. "I found him in the woods just like this," he said.

Bulma took the boy from Goku's hands and snapped her fingers. Men in white butler outfits came running out random doors and stood in front of Bulma like an army. "Get this boy to the medical wing, stat!" she shouted. They instantly took the boy and rushed him upstairs. Bulma went with them, leaving Goku and Gohan in the lobby. Gohan looked up at Goku, a small tear rolling down his cheek. Goku patted his 4 year old son on the head and smiled reassuringly. "Trust me Gohan, if something can be done, it will be," Goku said. Gohan nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thanks dad."

The boy awoke slowly, his body still feeling completely numb. Men were standing around him in small white outfits as he lay on a small white table. As the young boy seen this, he began to get scared and jumped up from the table. The men grabbed him and dragged him back onto the table and tried to restrain him. The boy put up a good fight, but was unable to escape the four grown men's grasp. Suddenly, a small, blue haired lady walked into the room and smiled warmly at the boy. For some reason, the smile reminded him of his mother's smile, so he smiled back. The blue haired lady pulled up a chair next to his table and folded her hands across her chest.

"So, tell me little guy, what's your name?" she asked kindly.

The boy looked at the woman and felt she was a good person.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said.

The woman put her hands out and smiled brightly.

"I'm Briefs Bulma, nice to meet you," she said.

Sasuke looked at her hand hesitantly, but then reached out and shook her hand. Bulma got up from her seat and told her men to scatter.

"I'm sorry they did that to you, they were just making sure you weren't a wild boy or something," Bulma said, slightly shaking her head. Sasuke looked down and smiled grimly.

"I truly don't know what I am anymore," he said, putting his hands between his legs and sitting on them.

Bulma patted the boys head gently and pushed his chin up.

"You are a good boy," she said. "I can tell by looking at you."

Sasuke smiled to himself a bit and got up himself. Bulma took his hand and motioned him to follow.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the people who found you."

Sasuke followed her halfheartedly as he was still debating if he should run or not. But since his body was still not working properly, he decides to just go with it.

Goku and Gohan stood impatiently out in the waiting room, waiting for the news of the boy. Goku gave a small wave as he seen Bulma holding the young boys hand as they walked into the room.

"This is Sasuke," Bulma said gently as she let go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled nervously at the large man and his small son. Goku held out his hand and gently shook Sasuke's hand.

"I'm Goku and this is my son Gohan," Goku said.

Sasuke looked at Gohan and Gohan blushed slightly.

"Um, hi im Gohan," Gohan said politely. Sasuke shook his hand and they both looked away automatically after.

Goku gave a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well Sasuke, I'm guessing you have nowhere to go, so I'd like to invite you to stay with me, Gohan, and my wife Chi-Chi. If you would like to of course. We would love another member of the family." Sasuke blushed as he heard that and suddenly felt very lonely. He remembered how when he woke up in the hospital in Konoha, how he had been so lonely when he realized what happen was no dream. He never wanted to feel that again. And as he looked at this man and his young son, he felt that he could maybe have another family again. But he still knew way too much and felt that a family wasn't what he needed. He was an avenger, and a destroyer. He grimaced at this thought as his head filled with evil thoughts. Goku's expression suddenly changed when he sensed this evil. He looked down at the boy, who had suddenly let off a completely different energy. This energy felt not like what he felt earlier, but a lot darker.

"The boy has a lot of skeletons in his closet," Goku thought as he looked intensely at the boy. "The boy's aura changes with emotions."

Sasuke then looked and saw the man looking at him hardly and looked back.

"Sorry," Goku said apologetically, knowing he probably scared the boy. Sasuke just looked back down at the floor, still thinking of what he should do. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as the lobby of the Capsule Corporation was covered in smoke and gravel.

"What the hell?" Goku screamed as he had narrowly got Gohan, Bulma, and Sasuke out the way. Sasuke looked over at Goku, amazed.

"How did you do that?" he asked. Goku winked and started to float in the air. Sasuke gaped in amazement.

"You will learn a lot hanging with us," he said as he floated into the city.

Sasuke continued to look as he suddenly had a thought pop into his head.

"I certainly will," he said darkly as he followed Bulma and Gohan outside.

That's the first chapter. Hope everyone like it and will review and comment. Next chapter out soon!


	2. The Arrival of Raditz!

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Sasuke Uchiha: Dragon Fighter. Please enjoy and of course, R&R. I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he ran outside of the Capsule Corporation building, wondering what could have caused the explosion. Sasuke gasped as he seen a lone spaceship outside the huge building, smoking slightly as it recovered from its voyage. Goku floated above it, looking down with a skeptical look on his face. Gohan and Bulma looked at the spaceship with awe, marveling at its amazing design. Suddenly it began to slowly open, revealing what or it was inside. Sasuke's eyes widened as a man stepped out of the spaceship, brushing himself off as he looked around at his enviroment.

"Hmm, so this is Earth," the man said, looking at the tall skyscrapers, completely ignoring Sasuke and the others. "Vegeta was right about me coming here early, this place is completely intact. Kakarot didn't do what he was supposed to." The man then finally payed attention to the people around him and gave a sly smile.

"I didn't know I was getting a welcoming party," the man said, placing a small, green object on his left eye and pressing a button on the side of it. Sasuke and the others prepared themselves as he did, but nothing happen but a few beeping noises. Bulma looked at Gohan confused as the man looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"You have quite the power level," the man said, an impressed look on his face. His eyes then widened as the machine beeped again and the man looked up at Goku, who was still floating above him.

"Kakarot?" the man said, looking at Goku with a surprised expression. It then turned to a dark smile as he chuckled. "You haven't done your job well Kakarot. Look how many humans still exist! There is no reason that you didn't destroy this pathetic planet already!"

Goku gasped as he landed on the ground and looked at the man's side, which a long tail was sticking out and flickering menacingly.

"He has a tail like I used to..." Goku choked out, looking up at the man. Bulma shook her head and look at Goku with an annoyed expression.

"What does this mean then?" she asked impatiently.

"That I am of your true kind Kakarot," the man answered. " I am Raditz, your big brother."

Everyone looked in shock as the man announced this shocking development. Goku balled up his fist in anger as he looked at the man.

"Lier! You talk about killing and destruction, I'm nothing like you!" Goku shouted. "We could never be related!" Sasuke took all of this information in, still trying to figure out what was going on with all of the tails and flying. Raditz smiled and began laughing manically.

"You talk as if you are an angel Kakarot!" Raditz shouted. "Are you telling me you never killed anyone?"

"Never in my life!" Goku shouted angrily. Raditz looked at him, confused.

"That is impossible," he said slowly, scratching his head. "That was what you were programmed to do unless you lost your programming..." He then looked up at Goku with an urgent look. "Did you suffer a bump on the head as a child?"

"Yeah I did, so what?" Goku said defensively, looking away. Raditz snickered, looking at Goku with a annoyed look.

"You are a Saiyan Kakarot," Raditz said. "You are part of a galactic warrior from the Planet Vegeta! You are a killer, a galactic trader, a conqueror of planets..."

"No!" Goku interupted. "I'm not any of those things. My name is Goku and I am from Earth!"

"Enough of your foolishness!" Raditz said angrily. "I will not hear any more of this madness! If you feel so much sympathy for this little mudball, then maybe you would like to die along with it! I was going to tell you to join us, but you are too weak hearted to be a Saiyan, which makes you a disgrace to our race! And that earns you an instant death!"

"Think again!" Goku shouted as he raced to Raditz, his fist prepared to strike. He tried to hit Raditz, but with amazing speed, Raditz ended up behind him and kneed Goku in the back, slamming him to the ground. Goku howled with pain as Raditz picked him up by the back of his shirt and kicked him away with a fierce kick, knocking Goku into a building. Goku laid in the rubble, blood trickling down his chin. Goku looked up with one eye as Raditz held his hand out in front of him, a ball of energy gathering in his hand. Goku looked in horror as Raditz blasted him in the face with the attack, the attack spreading and hitting Goku's entire body. It blasted Goku from the rubble and knocked him into a car passing, causing a huge explosion in the middle of the city. Sasuke looked in fear as Raditz then turned to him, smiling evilly.

"I guess you are next to die my friend," Raditz said, walking towards Sasuke menacingly. "I mean, you do have the second most greatest power level here, so its only fitting I kill you next, don't you agree?" Sasuke looked at Raditz, backing up as the Saiyan advanced. Finally, the Saiyan advanced quickly and elbowed Sasuke in the chest, making the Uchiha cough up blood as he fell to the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

Sasuke grimaced as he began to make hand signs as Gohan angrily stepped in front of Raditz, reluctant of course, but was prepared to fight to protect his new friend.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Gohan screamed, balling his fist up.

"Hmm, well look at you," Raditz said, looking at Gohan with a surprised smile. "You aren't a complete weakling, 543 huh? Well, your stronger than your old man, that is a fact." Raditz continued to smile as Gohan continued to get angier, not stopping his glare at Raditz. Raditz's smile began to fade as he pressed the button on his scouter and looked in amazement.

"967? That is impossible!" Raditz said, clenching his fist as he looked at his scouter. "Thing must be broken." Gohan let let out a roar as a yellow aura covered his body as he charged up his power, the ground shaking a bit. Raditz tried to attack, but Gohan slammed into his chest, head first as he did. Raditz gasped in pain as he spit blood out of his mouth, making him fall knee first to the ground. Raditz held his chest as suddenly Sasuke jumped from the ground.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as a giant fireball escaped from his mouth, engulfing Raditz in flame. Bulma looked at him in shock as he did this, his mouth red from the attack. Sasuke then fell to the ground, completely out of energy. Gohan did the same as they both laid sideways of each other, laughing triumphantly as they seen that the Saiyan menace was down for the count.

"Hey thanks brother," Gohan said, looking at Sasuke warmly. Sasuke looked at him, not knowing what to say. He then seen an image in his head of the man who was responsible for killing his family and looked away.  
"I don't have any brothers," Sasuke said coldly. Gohan looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything. Gohan then looked over at Raditz, who was beginning to stand up.

"Um, guys is he supposed to be getting up like that?" Bulma said nervously, stepping away. Raditz looked at her sharply and tossed a ki blast at her. Bulma screamed in horror as a blue and white blast knocked the ki blast away from her. Bulma fell to her knees as she sighed with happyness. Raditz looked over as a small, bald man flew over to the area, grinning broadly.

"Sorry I took so long guys," the man said, walking over.

"Krillin?" Bulma asked, looking at the man.

"In the flesh!" Krillin said, looking at Bulma. He then looked at Raditz with a scared expression. "So he is what i was sensing, not good."

"He's going to try to kill Gohan and Sasuke!" Bulma screamed. "He already killed Goku!"

"Killed Goku?" Krillin said angrily, looking at the man. "And who is Gohan and Sasuke?" Bulma pointed to the two boys, who looekd up at Krillin with scared expressions.

"Why me?" Krillin said, looking at Raditz. He then began to shower the Saiyan in ki blast, praying they did something. Raditz ran through the blast and grabbed Krillin on the top of the head and hit him away, knocking him to the ground. He then stepped on Krillin's head and began showering him in ki blast, laughing as he did it.

"That is enough!" a voice shouted. Raditz looked over as he got punched in the face, his face caving in where he got hit. Raditz looked at the person who hit him, and gasped.

"Kakarot?" he asked as Goku stood before him. Goku smiled as he backed up and cupped his hands by his side.

"Ka-me-ha-me..." Goku began, looking at Raditz with fierce determination. "HA!" A blue and white blast escaped from Goku's hand as he opened his hands in front of him, Raditz looking in horror as he got hit head on by the attack. Everyone gasped as Raditz was on the ground, his armor charred and burnt. Goku stood before him, looking at the Saiyan with a heroic expression on his face.

"Feel proud of your win Kakarot," Raditz said, coughing up a bit of blood. "You can, until the other two Saiyans arrive on this dump for the Dragonballs." Goku gasped.

"What are you saying?" Goku asked. "Why are they after the Dragonballs?"

"For their own purposes," Raditz said, laughing weakly. "The funny thing is, they are way stronger than I am, I'd say easily over 10000 in power level!"

"You are bluffing!" Goku said, shaking a bit. Raditz laughed, looking Goku in the eye. "Believe I am if you want to fool, but it will be your funeral. It's a shame I won't get to see it with my own eyes..." As Raditz said this, his eyes closed slowly and his head fell to the side, his soul no longer in this world. Goku bowed his head as the warrior died, giving respect to the fallen man. He then looked up at Bulma, who was looking at him.

"We have a big problem," Bulma said.

"You sure do, but it's not those Saiyans," a voice said. Goku looked over and seen Piccolo, the evil Namekian looking at him with a smirk. Goku smiled as he looked back at Piccolo, a fierce expression on his face.

"This day is getting better and better," Goku said, getting into a fighting pose. "So I guess you heard all that, but don't care huh?"

"I heard everything," Piccolo said, getting into a fighting pose. "But we will settle our fight before I deal with them. Now, come on Goku!"

Goku nodded as he stared down Piccolo, a battle of epic proportions about to occur.

That was the second chapter, yes I know this isn't how the Saiyan Saga went, but it will be very different. So prepare for action next time on SASUKE DRAGON FIGHTER!


	3. Piccolo's Fierce Training!

Welcome to the newest chapter of Sasuke: Dragon Fighter. I know Sasuke hasn't really gotten much fighting time, but stick with me until the end, you won't regret it. So, as always I don not own Dragonball Z or Naruto. ENJOY!

As Piccolo and Goku stared each other down, a small smirk broke out on Piccolo's face.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked with a smile. Piccolo began to laugh as Goku looked at him with a confused expression.

"You have no idea what I have in store for you," Piccolo said with a grin. "I have a new technique, so if I was you, I would stay on my toes."

"So do I," Goku bluffed, looking away. Piccolo snickered, shaking his head.

"If you did why didn't you use it against that idiot?" Piccolo said, nodding his head at Raditz's body. Goku smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"I wanted to save it for you," Goku replied with a grin. Piccolo didn't reply as he removed his turban and cape. They fell to the ground, leaving a indent where they landed. Goku began to stretch as Piccolo cracked his neck. Finally, the two warriors were ready to fight. Goku made the first move, running at Piccolo with his arms in a attack position. Piccolo ran at Goku the same as they began exchanging blows, meeting each others attack with their own. Piccolo then tried to counter one of Goku's punches with a mean kick, but Goku flipped backwards and charged at Piccolo at full speed, punching Piccolo directly in the jaw, Piccolo getting sent back by the attack. Piccolo angrily looked at Goku, as he charged a ki blast in his hand.  
"MASENKO!" Piccolo screamed as he shot a yellow ki cannon from his left hand, Goku watching it go to him and then deflected it as it reached near his chest. Piccolo gasped as he watched this and then went into defensive stance. Goku ran at him, trying to hit him, but Piccolo was swaying from the attacks. Piccolo then smiled evilly as he cocked back his right fist as he blocked Goku's attacks with his right hand. He then slammed his left fist into Goku's stomach, making Goku cough up blood. Piccolo then followed up by taking his elbow and slamming it into Goku's face, making Goku go flying. Goku fell to the ground,holding his stomach while going down.

"You got careless Goku," Piccolo said, putting two of his fingers to his forehead. He began to charge energy into these fingers, his fingers sparking brightly. Goku looked up as Piccolo charged, wondering what to do. He was still injured from his fight with Raditz, and his body wouldn't respond to his commands.

"Please get up," Goku said to himself, trying to get up from the ground. Sasuke and Gohan watched in horror as Piccolo finished charging up, taking his fingers from his forehead and pointing them at Goku's chest.

"This is it Goku, I'll finish you!" Piccolo screamed as a golden yellow and purple light escaped from Piccolo's finger as it pierced Goku's chest, Goku looking up with a blank look on his face. Bulma screamed as Goku laid on the ground, not moving or breathing.

"GOKU!" Bulma screamed as he ran to him and held his hand.

"I'm sorry," Goku said weakly, looking at Bulma with a peaceful smile. "Tell Chi-Chi and everyone I'm sorry." Goku then began to fade away, his body completely disappearing. Everyone gasped as this happen, besides Piccolo, who looked up at the sky with an annoyed look.

"Kami," Piccolo whispered as he looked where Goku's body was. "Meddling again old man?"

Gohan began to cry as Sasuke looked at Piccolo with a horrified expression. Even though the man scared him, for some reason he admired him at the same time. Piccolo took one look at the boy and sensed his hidden potential. He remembered watching the boy fight against Raditz and the power he showed, even using techniques that he himself couldn't use. He then looked at Gohan, and remembered him fighting Raditz as well.

"You two will be helping me fight against these incoming Saiyans," Piccolo said as he looked at them with a stare. "I will be personally training you both until these Saiyans arrive."

"I'll never train with you murderer!" Gohan spat, jumping up. Using his speed, Piccolo went behind Gohan and chopped him in the head, making Gohan faint. Piccolo then looked at Sasuke with a smirk.

"Do you have any questions?" Piccolo asked. Sasuke shook his head as Piccolo picked up Gohan and began to walk away, Sasuke following.

"Don't go with him Sasuke!" Bulma screamed as they walked away. Sasuke didn't turn around as he kept following Piccolo.

"Smart kid," Piccolo said, looking at Bulma with a smirk. "They will be back when I am done training them. Tell Goku's other weakling friends that they need to train in preparation unless they want to die at the hands of the Saiyans. Either way it doesn't matter, soon everyone on this pathetic planet will meet the same fate as Goku."

"We will beat you monster!" Bulma spat, looking at Piccolo with an angry look. "When Goku gets wished back he will pay you back!"

"Shut the hell up unless you want to have a very short life," Piccolo warned, looking back at her with a dark look. "I am not beyond killing you woman, so watch your tongue." Bulma shut up as Piccolo grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and picked up Gohan and flew away from the battlefield, leaving Bulma standing there.

"How will I tell Chi-Chi?" Bulma wondered nervously. "Maybe I'll get Krillin to..."

As Gohan came to, he looked up to see Sasuke sitting beside him, looking at the clouds as Piccolo stood before them, cape blowing in the wind.

"Good, your awake," Piccolo said with a evil grin, looking at both Sasuke and Gohan. "Welcome to the most intense training you will ever have. I will mold you into warriors, no longer will either of you be soft and helpless. I will make you strong and fearless, you will look at the strongest enemy with confidence in your eyes."

"Don't you get it?" Gohan suddenly shouted, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm not going to train with you! You sit here and kill my father..."

"Shut the hell up!" Piccolo screamed as Gohan stopped crying and looked at Piccolo with a fearful look. Piccolo smiled and closed his eyes. "Good, I'm glad you finally get it. You are scared of me, and you dam well should be. Understand that I have no problem in killing either of you just to make an example understand?"

"So what do you plan to teach us?" Sasuke asked, looking at Piccolo with an interested expression. Gohan looked over at him with an angry look.

"Are you telling me you are going to train under him?" Gohan asked, gritting his teeth.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sasuke said coldly, looking at Gohan with a dark look. "He didn't kill my father." Gohan stood up, looking down at the ground for a second as what Sasuke said, went through his head. He then looked at Sasuke with a fierce look and tried to swing at him, but Sasuke read the attack and dodged. Piccolo smiled as he watched them stare each other down, ready for a fight. Suddenly, Piccolo appeared in the middle of them using his speed and knocked them both away with a mini ki blast from both hands. Sasuke and Gohan went flying different directions, Sasuke hitting the ground and getting back up quickly, Gohan just falling. As Gohan laid on the ground, Sasuke got up and wiped his mouth, looking at Piccolo with a grin.

"So you think you are tough?" Piccolo said, streching as he looked at Sasuke, who was stretching himself. "Let's go then, show me what you can do!" As Piccolo said this, Sasuke ran at him, making hand signs as he did.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as a giant fireball erupted from his mouth and went on course with Piccolo. Piccolo put his arms out and endured the attack as Sasuke grinned and used his speed to get behind Piccolo. Putting two fingers out at Piccolo's back, Sasuke began a barrage of attacks, hitting Piccolo in his leg, arm, head, and then torso, but Piccolo turned around while Sasuke was attacking, grinning evilly.

"DODGE!" Piccolo screamed as he blasted Sasuke in the face, Sasuke getting knocked back from the attack. Piccolo used his speed to get to Sasuke and grabbed his leg and tossed him into the air and then instantly appeared in the air and punched Sasuke in the face, Sasuke's whole face caving in from the attack as he crashed into the ground, breathing deeply as Piccolo stood before him.

"The nail who is higher than the others is always the first to get hammered down," Piccolo said as he looked at Sasuke with a smile. "Don't waste my time trying to impress me, learn how to not need others approval to show your strength, you must be able to show it when needed, and not for approval. Do you understand?" Sasuke weakly looked up and tried to nod as Piccolo grabbed his leg again and threw him in the air. "DON'T GET LAZY!"

As Kami finally returned to the Lookout, he was greeted by Mr. Popo, who smiled warmly as Kami returned.

"Ah Kami, you have returned," Mr. Popo greeted, running up to Kami. "Did you get King Yemma to agree to let Goku see King Kai?"

"Yes, Goku has a long journey on his hands," Kami said, looking up at the sky. "I'm afraid we all do, for it will not be long until those Saiyans arrive. I have forseen great danger when they arrive, as well as my own death."

"What? You are going to die Kami?" Mr. Popo asked with panic in his voice. "I don't understand! How?"

"I do not know yet, if I will die from old age, or if Piccolo will perish against the Saiyans," Kami explained. "All I know is that me and Piccolo are two sides of the same coin. If he is to die, so am I and so forth. But, I am not too sure of Piccolo anymore, he might be changing..."

"He killed Goku!" Mr. Popo exclaimed, looking at Kami with a curious look. "How much could he have changed?"

"He is changing," Kami said, looking to the sky. "I can sense his heart is not as evil as it once was. He only killed Goku because he knew Goku could be revived with the Dragon Balls. Remember, it was Demon King Piccolo's greatest wish for the person who killed him to meet his demise by Piccolo. So, in a way he was only doing what he was taught, no excuses of course. But now Piccolo is training Goku's son and another boy name Sasuke. He must be trying to pass on his knowledge to another generation because he senses our demise."

"Sasuke?" Mr. Popo asked, confused.

"Yes, a very troubled but powerful child," Kami said, looking at Mr. Popo. "He is young, but might prove to be a powerful ally in the future. I just hope things go that way..."

Sasuke and Gohan have begun their training as Goku is preparing to go to see King Kai! The Saiyans arrive next time on SASUKE: DRAGON FIGHTER!


	4. Sasuke vs Gohan

Welcome to the newest chapter of Sasuke: Dragon Fighter. The training begins today as Sasuke and Gohan fight with Piccolo! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. Oh, and I wanted to answer a question. No, Sasuke won't be a huge revenge seeker, until a little bit later in the series. I do plan to make a sequel of this, so he will be a lot more revenge drawn after situations in this first fanfiction. So stick along for the ride!

1 Month Later

As Sasuke stared down Gohan, Piccolo smiled with anticipation. He had been waiting for Gohan and Sasuke to get to this point, to be able to show their true power. To be able to fight as equals, as true warriors. As Sasuke got into a fighting pose, Gohan made the first strike. He ran at Sasuke, Sasuke running at him as they began to clash, countering each others attacks with one of their own. Piccolo nodded in approval as Sasuke then grabbed Gohan and kicked him in the air, sending his foot against Gohan's side, then doing it again to the other side, and then finishing with a kick to the chest. He then held out his hand as he gathered energy, trying to make his chakra into ki. He succeeded, a small ki blast in his hand and threw it at Gohan, who looked up and deflected it away. Piccolo smiled at this as Gohan then put his hands in front of him and sent out a blast of his own, Sasuke setting his feet and catching the blast with his hands, trying to hold it off. When he felt he had enough control, he kicked the blast away with a front flip kick, and then ran at Gohan quickly and punched him in the chin, caving in his face as this occurred.

"Get in the game Gohan!" Piccolo spat as Gohan jumped from the ground and prepared to strike, as Sasuke threw a string of kunai at him, Gohan deflecting them away as he stood his ground. Sasuke used his speed to get behind Gohan, but Gohan was ready this time. Charging a blast in his hand, he turned around and sent a ki blast directly at Sasuke's face, Sasuke not able to dodge it.

"Dam it!" Sasuke shouted as he flew back from the attack, his clothes torn and smoking. Gohan took continuous deep breaths, trying to catch his breath.

"Your good Sasuke," Gohan said with a smile as Sasuke smiled back, getting himself up and brushing himself off.

"Your not bad yourself Gohan," Sasuke said with a smile as he got into a fighting pose, ready for more. Gohan looked at Piccolo, who nodded in approval and Gohan ran at Sasuke again, this time Sasuke prepared. He used his speed to go to the side and tripped Gohan, making him fall and then slammed his knee into Gohan's side, sending him flying. He then used his speed to get ahead of Gohan's flying body and began to make hand signs.

"Fire Style: Flaming Dragon Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as he unleashed a combination of two attacks: His Fireball Jutsu, and a wicked ki blast, transforming his fire attack into a dragon. The dragon was huge, Gohan not knowing what to do as it headed towards him.

"Counter it Gohan!" Piccolo screamed as Gohan put his hands above his head and crossed his hands. He then began to charge energy as the dragon edged closer.

"MASENKO!" Gohan screamed as a yellow blast escaped from his hands, countering the dragon, the blasts battling each other. Sasuke began to sweat as he increased his power, the dragon getting more fierce and trying to break threw the Masenko, but Gohan wasn't giving up so easily. He increased the strength of his Masenko, matching the strength of Sasuke's dragon. Piccolo watched with a impressed look as the two of them refused to let the other get any further. The two blast suddenly exploded, sending both Sasuke and Gohan back, Piccolo shaking his head with annoyance.

"Sasuke!" Piccolo screamed as Sasuke looked up from the ground. "I have told you many times, you must concentrate when you are using ki. Ki is a very difficult thing to master when you are used to using a different type of energy. For example, you are used to using chakra. Ki is very similar to this chakra, they come from the same place, but are very different. In order to master ki, you must also master this chakra as well. This puts more responsibility on you, but you must use this to become stronger."

"Yes Master," Sasuke replied as Piccolo nodded.

"All right, let's get started with some more training, we don't have much time," Piccolo said as Gohan and Sasuke nodded.

The Saiyans are almost here! Sasuke is learning how to control ki, but can he master both chakra and ki? Sorry for the short chapter, but next chapter the Saiyans arrive!


	5. The Saiyans Arrive! Sasuke's Assault!

Welcome to the newest chapter of Sasuke: Dragon Fighter. I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. R&R.

It was a cold, windy day that the Saiyans were prophesied to arrive. As the Z Warriors gathered, Piccolo, Gohan, and Sasuke met up with Krillin, Yamcha, Chioatzu, and Tien.

"So these are the warriors that your dad associates with?" Sasuke asked Gohan as Gohan nodded.

"So, Goku's son huh?" Tien asked as he walked up to Gohan with a kind smile. "I'm Tien, and this is my buddy Chioatzu. Hey, who are you?" Sasuke looked up as he realized that Tien was speaking to him and nodded in Tien's direction.  
"I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied as Tien and Chioatzu nodded in reply.

"So, how was your training session with Piccolo?" Krillin asked as he walked over and smiled at Gohan and Sasuke. "I hope he didn't kill you guys out there."

"I would say that it was very useful," Sasuke replied as Krillin nodded. "Me and Gohan both learned some new techniques we will be using against the Saiyans."

"All right, let's end this conversation now," Piccolo grumbled as Sasuke and Gohan nodded. They stood patiently as they awaited the Saiyans arrival. Suddenly, two huge power levels were felt, coming from the sky.

"They are here," Piccolo announced as everyone looked in the air and watched the two spaceships crash into a nearby city, causing a massive panic among the citizens. As the Z Warriors waited in anticipation, Goku was revived by the Dragonballs and racing along Snake Way, trying to get to the checkpoint as the Saiyans made their way out of their spaceships.

"Not a bad planet," a short, black haired Saiyan wearing blue and white armor with a purple Scouter attached to his left eye said as he looked around the city. "It will sell very high on the planetary market."

"Yeah, just look at this place," a bald headed man replied with a grin as he looked around as well. "I might just blow a few things up, just to make a few fireworks ya know?"

"Don't be stupid Nappa," the short man replied as he shook his head at the bald headed Saiyan. "If you were to go do something stupid like that, you could easily blow up one of those Dragonballs right? And then this mission would be completely for naught. So use your head before you do stupid things."

"Sorry Vegeta, I wasn't thinking at all," Nappa apologized as he looked down at the ground. "So what do we do now?"

"We might as well go kill those fools who killed Raditz," Vegeta replied as he pressed a button on the side of his Scouter. The Scouter lit up as it began to calculate numbers and many numbers appeared.

"It seems we have a welcoming party," Vegeta announced with a smile as he pointed west. "All of the strongest power levels on this planet are gathered over those hills."

"Well, how nice of them to gather up for us like that," Nappa replied with a grin. "Let's go give them our thanks."

"Sounds like a plan," Vegeta replied as they flew away from the city, the people looking at this in surprise.

"Here they come!" Piccolo screamed as they all looked in the air as the Saiyans were spotted, Sasuke beginning to sweat as he began to concentrate slowly.

"Is this power level reading accurate?" Sasuke wondered as he tried to read their power levels. "If I am doing this correctly, and I hope I'm not, I'm reading that they are stronger then all of us put together."

"Don't get nervous now," Piccolo said as he looked at the two boys. "We can't lose our heads here; we just got onto the battlefield. If we stop here, we are finished."  
"So this is Earth's finest?" Nappa asked as Vegeta snickered. "Wow, how pathetic."  
"So who is the strongest I wonder?" Vegeta asked as he smirked at the Z Warriors. "How about we let the Saibamen take Round 1? We can allow our new friends to warm up, and allow us to see who has some potential in this crowd."

"Aw, I wanted to kill them now," Nappa pouted as he looked away. "OK, your the boss. Let's do it!" The two men pulled small seeds from their suits and planted the seeds into the ground, packing the dirt tightly around the seeds.

"This soil should grow some fine Saibamen," Nappa stated as he patted the dirt one more time and stood back as the ground began to shake.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked as Piccolo shrugged, a worried expression on his face. Suddenly, 6 green men sprung from the dirt, laughing as they looked at the warriors.

"OK, so we are going to play a little game," Vegeta said as he pointed at the Saibamen. "There is six Saibamen and six of you. Each of these are just as strong as Raditz, so go ahead and chose who you shall fight. If you can beat these guys, you can fight Nappa. If you pass Nappa, you fight me. Oh, and one rule. No killing the Namekian, or no Dragonballs if I am correct on my information."  
"So no killing but plenty of pain," Nappa said as Piccolo grimaced.

"Lets get this started!" Vegeta screamed as the Z Warriors all went into a fighting pose. The Saibamen all chose an opponent, attacking as they sprung forward. Sasuke kicked his Saibamen away as he looked at it with a grin.

"A plant man can't beat me!" Sasuke shouted as he ran at the Saibamen, the Saibaman running at him as well. They began to clash, exchanging blows at amazing speed as the Saibamen looked at him with a furious expression, Sasuke trying to read the Saibaman's movements as well as pinpoint his own attacks. The Saibaman countered with a kick as he knocked Sasuke away. Sasuke sliding to the ground as the Saibaman lunged forward, gathering ki in it's hand.

"They can do ki attacks?" Piccolo asked as he glanced over at Sasuke's Saibaman. "This is ridiculous!" The Saibaman grinned as it sent a full power ki blast at Sasuke, Sasuke positioning himself and hoping his counter would work. As the blast came into his radius, he slammed his hand at the blast, deflecting it into the air. Sasuke looked at this in surprise, not expecting this to work. Sasuke then smiled at the Saibaman, who was looking at him in surprise. He ran at it and began to deliver powerful blows, slamming his fist into the Saibaman's chest continuously as the Saibaman squeaked in pain. He then tripped the Saibaman and pushed it back using the air as a force and pushing it back instantly. He then began to make hand signs as he watched the Saibaman fall to the ground.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke thought as he blew a gigantic fireball at the Saibaman, the Saibaman catching on fire as he looked at Sasuke with a shocked look. The Saibaman burned into ashes as Sasuke grinned. Vegeta and Nappa watched this with interest, looking at this child with a smile.

"He isn't bad Vegeta," Nappa stated as Vegeta snickered again.

"He is fighting a Saibaman Nappa," Vegeta replied. "It is only common sense that such a powerful fire attack would annihilate them."

"Good Sasuke," Piccolo thought as he exchanged blows with his Saibaman. His Saibaman laughed as it caught Piccolo with a blow and then began to punch and kick Piccolo continuously, laughing as it did. It then punched Piccolo away, Piccolo getting knocked into the ground as smoke covered him from him hitting the ground. The Saibaman walked into the smoke with a grin as someone grabbed it's arm from inside the smoke. Piccolo squeezed it's arm as the arm became smashed and sent the Saibaman into the air. He then sent a ki blast from his mouth at the Saibaman, disintegrating the monster as it came into contact with the attack. Gohan watched this with awe as he decided to step up his attack a bit. As his Saibaman watched Piccolo do this in surprise, Gohan gathered energy into both of his hands and began to shower the Saibaman with ki blast, the Saibaman turning in surprise as it couldn't stop Gohan. Gohan then followed up by holding his left hand out and sending a powerful ki ball at the Saibaman's body, killing it instantly.

"Hmm, Saibamen, come back!" Vegeta screamed as the three remaining Saibaman looked back at Vegeta with surprise. "There is no point in this battle anymore." The Saibaman ignored him as they continued to fight, Vegeta walking over to one of them and picked it up by the head. Vegeta squeezed it's head softly, easily smashing the small Saibaman's head easily. He then threw it's body to the ground and sent a ki blast at it, disintegrating it.

"Now, come back or else," Vegeta warned as the other two Saibaman returned without a word. "Let us up the ante a bit shall we?" Vegeta pulled out six more seeds and planted them into the ground, six more Saibamen coming up from the ground.

"Now, this is going to be more fun," Nappa said as the Saibamen looked at the Z Warriors.

"Dam these guys," Piccolo said as he looked at the Saibamen.

"I'll take all you little monsters on," Yamcha boosted as he walked up to the monsters. "What ya got?" As he said this, the Saibaman that Gohan had supposedly killed looked up and jumped onto Yamcha, wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Yamcha screamed as the Saibaman exploded, killing the warrior along with itself.

"This is crazy," Sasuke thought as he gaped at this. "What the hell is this?"

Yamcha has been killed by the Saibaman? Who will be next? Find out next chapter of Sasuke: Dragon Fighter!


	6. Saibamen Finale! Enter Nappa!

Sasuke vs. the Saiyans! Welcome to the newest chapter of Sasuke: Dragon Fighter! Sasuke finds himself in a all out war against the two mighty Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta and their creepy allies, the Saibamen! Yamcha has already fallen, who will be next to take the plunge? Find out here and now! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

"So that was all the strength he could muster?" Vegeta asked as he glanced down at the deceased Yamcha that laid in the fetal position on the battlefield. "What a joke."

"Shut the hell up!" Piccolo spat as he stared at Vegeta with an intimidating stare. "This battle is far from over you cowards!"

"Worthless vermin, how dare you speak to the Prince of all Saiyans in such a manner?" Nappa asked as he cracked his knuckles. "I ought to go over there and teach your green ass a lesson..."

"That is more than enough Nappa," Vegeta interrupted as Nappa shut his mouth quickly. "Why waste our strength on such insignificant creatures? Let the Saibamen finish them off..." As Vegeta said this, the Saibamen began to make noises, eagerly waiting for the signal to attack.

"Allow me to take on these creatures," Sasuke announced as he stepped forward. "They have no idea what they are up against."

"This kid has got some balls," Nappa whispered with widened eyes as Vegeta snickered.

"Fine, if you want to end up like your friend there," Vegeta muttered as he nodded at the Saibamen, who began to form a circle around Sasuke. Sasuke looked around with a cautious look as he got into a fighting position.

"Sasuke, don't do this!" Gohan screamed as Piccolo put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. Gohan quieted down, watching with interest to see how Sasuke would fare. Sasuke began to concentrate as he prepared for the Saibamen's attack, prepared to battle to the death if necessary. The Saibamen began to attack him from every angle, Sasuke rejecting their attacks as he used his superior speed. The Saibamen began to laugh as they increased their speed, making it a lot more difficult to reject their attacks. Sasuke began to get hit from every angle, the Saibamen punching and kicking him as Sasuke tried to guard. One of the Saibamen slowly burrowed itself under the ground slowly without Sasuke's knowledge as Sasuke continued to guard against the other Saibamen's brutal strikes. Sasuke tried to counter the attacks, but with each attack, the Saibamen's attacks grew stronger in strength. As Sasuke began to crumble under the strength of the Saibamen, the Saibaman that had burrowed underground grabbed Sasuke's ankles and pulled him down quickly, Sasuke looking with widened eyes as he was pulled completely underground, the Z Warriors all looking in surprise as this occurred.

"No, Sasuke!" Gohan yelled as Piccolo looked at the hole where Sasuke was snatched with a grim look.

"Come on Sasuke, use that strength of yours," Piccolo thought grimly. "Remember my training..." The hole remained silent as Vegeta and Nappa began to chuckle, looking at the hole with amusement.

"What a ignorant fool," Vegeta scoffed as smiled widely. "He couldn't even defeat a..." Vegeta's remark was interrupted by a large explosion of fire erupting from the hole, the Saibamen flying out, burnt to death. The Saibaman fell to the ground with a loud clank as the other Saibamen looked at this with widened eyes. They all turned and looked at the hole cautiously as Sasuke came flying out the hole, a smirk on his face. He landed on the ground before all the Saibamen as they looked at him with sweat dripping down their faces.

"What's wrong monsters?" Sasuke asked with a grin as the Saibamen looked at him with angry expressions. "Did you little fools actually think that it would be that easy?" The Saibamen squeaked angrily as they all attacked Sasuke at once, Sasuke making quick hand signs as he concentrated his ki and chakra together as his whole body was covered in fire. He screamed as he put his hand out to both of his sides quickly and made the fire fly all around him, an fire explosive wave. The Saibamen weren't expecting this, getting hit full on by the massive fire attack. They were quickly burned to ashes as Vegeta and Nappa looked on with their mouths open wide.  
"I call that my Fire Style: Explosive Flame Shield Jutsu," Sasuke announced with a grin as the land all around him blazed with fire from the attack. "Your little green men weren't as strong as you expected. Bad news, now you will have to dirty your hands against us. Or do you have more little men that you want to pull out?" Vegeta looked at the boy with an angry expression as he looked up at Nappa, who grinned as he cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

"I want that boy dead Nappa," Vegeta growled as Nappa grinned, a wicked yellow aura covering his body.

"Oh, I can promise you that Vegeta," Nappa replied as he grinned broadly. Sasuke stepped back a bit as Nappa advanced menacingly, Piccolo and the other Z Warriors stepping up.

"So, you all want to protect this little brat huh?" Nappa asked as the aura around him grew stronger and bigger. "Fine, you will all meet your demise here!" As Nappa shouted these words, Nappa began to scream loudly as the earth began to tremble from his amazing strength. Sasuke looked at Piccolo with concern, Piccolo pulling Sasuke behind him as he went forward to fight Nappa.

"Get out of my way!" Nappa screamed as he plowed through Piccolo easily, Piccolo getting launched in the air. Nappa grabbed Piccolo's arm quickly and slammed him into the ground, and began to mercilessly kick him as he laid on the ground. Piccolo screamed in pain, blood spitting out his mouth as Nappa laughed at the Namekian.

"You should have known better then to get in my way!" Nappa shouted as picked up Piccolo by the neck and tossed him to the side easily. Krillin and Gohan gasped at the same time as Chioatzu and Tien looked at the mighty Nappa with fear in their eyes.

"T-this power is uncanny!" Tien shouted with widened eyes as Nappa walked forward.

"You got something to say three eyes?" Nappa asked as Tien looked at him with a blank look. Nappa smirked as he punched Tien directly in the face, his fist making a indent in Tien's face as he knocked Tien away. Nappa then began to charge up his mighty power once again, ready to plow into Tien. Sasuke jumped in front of Nappa, making hand signs quickly.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke thought as he blew a gigantic fireball at Nappa, Nappa walking through the fireball easily. He grabbed Sasuke's collar through the fire and lifted him high in the air.

"Time to take the long dirt nap kid!" Nappa shouted as he gathered ki in his left hand.  
"No, Sasuke!" Gohan screamed as he watched Nappa throw the ki blast at Sasuke, the air filling with smoke as he did.

Sasuke is defeated? Piccolo is down? Can our heroes stand a chance without Goku? Will he return? Find out next chapter!


	7. Nappa's Anger! Death of Two Warriors

Welcome to the newest chapter of Sasuke: Dragon-Fighter! Has Nappa been able to defeat the mighty Uchiha? Find out now! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. R&R.

As the air filled with smoke, Nappa smiled with satisfaction as he was confident his attack had decimated the young warrior. As Nappa dusted himself off, the smoke in the air slowly cleared, Sasuke still standing there with a smirk on his face. Nappa turned away, giving Vegeta a thumbs up in response to his supposed defeat of Sasuke.

"Turn around you giant fool!" Vegeta spat as Nappa turned around, Sasuke hitting him directly in the chin with a quick roundhouse kick. Nappa, who wasn't expecting this, was sent flying, landing next to Vegeta's feet as Vegeta looked down at him impatiently.

"What are you doing Nappa?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the bald Saiyan. "Get your ass up and destroy that child!"

"Yes Vegeta," Nappa replied sheepishly as he picked himself up from the ground, rubbing his jaw slightly. He began to glow once more, his aura growing even larger than it was before. Sasuke returned into a fighting pose as Nappa went charging at the child, Tien and Krillin exchanging worried looks as Nappa swung mightily at Sasuke, Sasuke barely avoiding the ki based attack. Nappa began to swing wildly, Sasuke swaying from the attacks like Piccolo had showed him to in training. Nappa began to growl angrily as the boy was keeping up with every attack he used, even being able to counter with his own. Nappa screamed loudly as his frustration began to get to him, Sasuke getting an opportunity to attack with his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Nappa shielded himself from the fire attack, Vegeta watching with disgust as a grown Saiyan was being made a fool of by a human child.

"Nappa, if you do not crush the boy, I will kill you myself!" Vegeta spat as Nappa nodded. As Sasuke was swinging at Nappa, Nappa absorbed the hits and grabbed Sasuke by the neck. Sasuke gasped as Nappa began to squeeze his neck with oppressive force, cutting off Sasuke's air supply. Sasuke began to thrash around, trying to get out of the mighty Saiyan's grip. Nappa chuckled softly as he watched Sasuke choke, Sasuke beginning to turn a slight shade of red.

"Tien!" Chioatzu screamed as he looked up at his best friend. Tien nodded as he went flying at Nappa, slamming his left hand into Nappa's neck. Nappa sneered as he looked at Tien, chuckling softly.

"Is that the best you can do three eyes?" Nappa asked as he kicked Tien in the chest, blood dripping down Tien's mouth as he fell to his knees.

"It seems we need to have a full assault," Piccolo whispered to Krillin as Krillin nodded with sweat dripping down his forehead. "On my word, I am going to attack him with all I got. Krillin, you do the same. Gohan, I want you to participate as well understand?"

"Um, yes sir," Gohan replied as he cleared his throat nervously. Piccolo nodded as he turned away, seeing that Sasuke didn't have much time left. Piccolo took a few seconds to secretly gather up his strength, Vegeta snickering from the sidelines as he sensed their power via Scouter.

"NOW!" Piccolo roared as he held out his left hand and sent a tremendous ki blast at Nappa, Nappa loosening his grip on Sasuke for a moment to prepare himself for impact. Sasuke took advantage of this, using his hands to wretch himself free from Nappa's grip. He fell to the ground, coughing hard as he took a gulp of fresh air. Nappa looked down at the escaped Sasuke with annoyance, not expecting the child to have enough energy to escape.

"Pesky flies don't won't die will ya?" Nappa asked as he prepared to pick up Sasuke once again.

"Dodompa!" Tien and Chioatzu screamed at the same time as a small beam escaped from their index fingers. The beams hit Nappa's hand as he tried to pick up Sasuke. Nappa pulled his hand back in surprise, shaking off the burn that he felt from the beams.

"You two bald idiots are getting on my nerves," Nappa muttered as he looked over at Tien and Chioatzu. "I think it's time to put an end to this madness..." As Nappa said this, he disappeared, appearing behind Tien and Chioatzu. Tien looked behind him with beads of sweat dripping down his face as Nappa's entire arm was shoved through his stomach. Everyone on the battlefield gasped as Nappa chuckled cruelly. Tears began to stream from Chioatzu's face as he watched Nappa removed his hand from the wound. Nappa then began to laugh maniacally as he gathered energy into his left hand.

"Ha, bye bye scum!" Nappa screamed as he sent the ki blast at Tien's back. "BOMBER DX! (Impact Bomb, Simple Ki Blast, Whatever you want to call it LMAO) Tien's entire body was vaporized as the attack enveloped his entire body. Sasuke looked over with widened eyes as the mighty Nappa chuckled, slapping his hands against his knees.

"Damn, I love doing that!" Nappa exclaimed as even Vegeta chuckled to himself. "I just love how they squirm before the die!"  
"T-these guys are monsters..." Krillin stuttered as Piccolo looked down to the ground with a solemn expression on his face. Gohan stood there, too shocked to even cry or be scared.

"Tien..." Chioatzu muttered as his body began to glow a slight blue. "How could you have died before me? But don't worry, I will join you soon. Farewell everyone."

"Chioatzu, no!" Krillin shouted as Chioatzu rushed to Nappa and attached himself to his back.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing kid?" Nappa asked as he tried to pull Chioatzu off his back. "Just get the hell off me kid! Your just wasting your time..."

"Not yet!" Chioatzu screamed with tears streaming down his face. "This is for Tien! DIE!" Chioatzu suddenly exploded, the air filling with smoke as all of the Z Warriors looked with surprise.

"Farewell friend," Krillin said as everyone bowed their heads in silence.

"Hmm, what a pathetic attempt," Nappa muttered as everyone looked in the smoke with shock. "To think that he would waste his time by trying to kill me in such an insignificant way..."

That was the newest chapter! I'm really sorry that this couldn't be longer but college is killing me! Please forgive me! I'll be back soon!


	8. Piccolo Dead? Gohan and Sasuke's Anger!

_New chapter of Sasuke: Dragon Fighter! I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto, just the story. _

As Sasuke watched the death of the Chioatzu, his mouth went dry as he contemplated the true strength of this monster that referred to himself as Nappa. Nappa chuckled cruelly as he dusted himself off and looked back at Sasuke, who was shaking uncontrollably. It was from anger, not even fear. His body couldn't stop, Piccolo stepping up and pulling the boy away as he prepared to fight against Nappa himself.  
"So the green man has decided to step up again?" Nappa asked as he snickered. "Hmm, some races just don't learn do they?" Nappa rushed at Piccolo and slammed both of his hands into Piccolo's head, Piccolo screaming as blood dripped from his mouth. Nappa then began to punch and kick Piccolo with amazing speed, Piccolo not able to dodge or defend against these powerful attacks. Gohan stood by idly, his anger growing as he watched his mentor get viciously attacked. Krillin closed his eyes and looked away as Nappa slammed Piccolo into the ground. Sasuke could only watch as his body wouldn't move, wouldn't respond to any of his commands. Piccolo looked up from the ground with blood dripping down his face as he pulled himself from the ground, looking at Nappa with one eye open, one eye closed.

"Daddy, please hurry!" Gohan pleaded as Vegeta chuckled from the sidelines.  
"Hmm, what could a low class piece of garbage like Kakarot do against two elite warriors?" Vegeta asked as Gohan chuckled, looking directly at Vegeta.

"My dad isn't any low class warrior, he is the strongest fighter in the universe!" Gohan shouted as Vegeta snickered.  
"Hmm, I wonder why he was thrown off our home planet like a piece of useless trash then," Vegeta muttered as Gohan looked at him angrily. "Fine, then I shall indulge you. Nappa, stand down.  
"No way Vegeta, I want to teach this Namekian a lesson..." Nappa replied as he prepared to attack Piccolo.

"Are you deaf idiot?" Vegeta shouted as Nappa stopped, pulling back next to Vegeta. "We don't need to kill them right now. Let their little savior come, then we will kill him in front of them. No hope Nappa, none at all." Nappa nodded with a grin as Vegeta sat back against at tree in the area.  
"You have three hours for this trash to arrive before we kill you," Vegeta muttered as he closed his eyes. "Now no leaving this area either. If you try to, we will kill you instantly."

As the warriors awaited the anticipated return of Goku, Sasuke and Gohan stood by Piccolo as he recovered from his injuries.  
"Three hours is plenty of time for me to recover and be back at full power," Piccolo muttered as he laid on the ground, recovering his lost strength. "Gohan, Sasuke, I want you both to take this time to recover as well. Sasuke, you proved valiant against an enemy that could have potentially killed three of you, I am impressed." Sasuke smiled, taking this praise from his master to heart.

"But Gohan, you have proven yourself to be completely useless so far on the battlefield," Piccolo continued as Gohan looked at the ground, disappointed in himself. "You have great power boy, use it. Stop holding back and step up to the plate. Because if by some chance Goku doesn't arrive, you are the Earth's final hope..."

"Wait, me?" Gohan asked as Piccolo nodded. Sasuke looked at Gohan with amazement, surprised that Piccolo would suggest that Gohan held that much power. If Gohan had that type of power, Sasuke knew that he had to step his game up for round 2. He would have to put all of his cards down upon the table, lay his life down to defend this planet. But as he thought this, dark thoughts clouded his mind. He knew that he was becoming to involved in this madness, straying from his true purpose of life. To destroy Konohagakure, for manipulating his brother Itachi into killing all of his clan. After hearing that the Uchiha clan was planning to revolt against the Hokage, the Third himself ordered the Uchiha clan to be slaughtered, sending one of their own members to do the job. Sasuke remembered the day this was revealed to him, Sasuke pretending to sleep as the Hokage and another unidentified man spoke within his hospital room. They were speaking silently, but Sasuke was able to hear every word they said. After hearing this, he escaped from the village that night, fearing that if he stayed, he would be eventually killed. With him he captured secret scrolls that were hidden within the Uchiha secret base, Itachi telling him to find him after Sasuke was found by him on that dreadful day. The scrolls were some of the Uchiha clan's greatest attacks, including many fire style and information on the Sharingan. After escaping from the village, Sasuke had hidden the scrolls away within the forest he was found in by Goku and Gohan that day. Sasuke had tried to sneak away and retrieve the scrolls during his training with Piccolo, but was unable to find their whereabouts. Sasuke closed his eyes and reminisced about training with Piccolo, Piccolo teaching the young Uchiha many of his special techniques, including the Masenko. Sasuke found it rather difficult to use this attack, only able to send out a mini ki blast when he prepared to use it. He needed more control over his ki and chakra, to be able to separate the two energies when they needed to be. As Piccolo had told him, ki based attacks cannot be used when chakra is mixed with them.

"This would be nearly impossible," Piccolo had stated when Sasuke had asked him the question. "But I guess anything is possible..." Sasuke had continued training in hopes of being able to do this, but he was only able to achieve this ability in short bursts, like his Fire Style: Flame Shield Jutsu. Sasuke had achieved this jutsu after training alongside Gohan, Gohan attacking him with a fierce attack and Sasuke retaliating with the jutsu. He remembered the look on Piccolo's face, he was completely astounded by the strength of the young boy. Sasuke had also picked up a few more jutsu, but they weren't completely polished and Piccolo had warned him it would be a waste of ki and chakra to use them and they be unsuccessful. As Sasuke thought about all these things, the three hours seem to fly by.

"Time's up..." Vegeta muttered as he stood up. "Kakarot isn't here, leaving his comrades and his son to die... what a shame. Nappa, do as you please with these vermin. Just remember not to kill the Namek understand?"  
"No problem Vegeta," Nappa replied as he stood up, his aura covering his body again. "I can't wait to play with my new friends again!"

"Try not to get overpowered by a child again Nappa," Vegeta muttered as he stood watching, his arms folded across his chest. Nappa nodded as Krillin, Piccolo, Sasuke and Gohan prepared for the giant lug to strike.

"Krillin, it's time to initialize our plan!" Piccolo shouted as Krillin nodded. As Nappa flew near them, Piccolo rushed at Nappa and distracted him, the giant slapping Piccolo away as he came in radius. As Piccolo continued to jump in Nappa's way, Krillin gathered energy for his signature technique, the Destructo Disk. As Krillin gathered ki, a circular ki blast appeared before Krillin's hand. As Krillin prepared to throw it, Piccolo teleported away, leaving Nappa by himself in the area the Destructo Disk was about to be thrown.

"What, the bald midget wants to fight now?" Nappa asked as he chuckled softly. "Look, how cute. It has some sort of attack it thinks it will cut me with!"

"Heh, take this then!" Krillin shouted as he sent the disk at Nappa, Nappa preparing to take the attack.

"NAPPA, GET DOWN!" Vegeta screamed with widened eyes as Nappa looked back in surprise, ducking from the disk in the nick of time.  
"Nappa, don't be a fool!" Vegeta shouted as beads of sweat dripped down Nappa's forehead. "That would have killed you!"

"These idiots are getting me annoyed!" Nappa shrieked angrily as he ran at Krillin and picked him up by the forehead. He began to squeeze, Krillin screaming in pain as blood dripped down his forehead.

"MASENKO HA!" Gohan suddenly screamed as he sent the ki attack at Nappa, Nappa getting hit dead on. As he was hit by this, his armor was blown off his chest as he was sent into a mountain by the attack. Vegeta watched in surprise as he seen the half breed's power.  
"These brats have ridiculous strength!" Vegeta shouted as he looked at Gohan with widened eyes. "We underestimated them this much?"

"You fools are getting too cocky..." Nappa muttered as he emerged from the rubble, his body soaked in his own blood. "That actually hurt... a lot. You will pay for that kid, with your LIFE!" As he said this, Nappa began to gather energy within his left hand, chuckling evilly.  
"DIE PUNKS!" Nappa screamed as he tossed the ball directly at Gohan. "BOMBER DX!" Gohan choked out a scream as he watched the ball come for him, Sasuke looking with widened eyes. As Sasuke prepared to jump in front of the ball, he was pushed out the way by Piccolo as Piccolo took the attack, the attack tearing him to pieces. Piccolo fell to the ground as blood gathered in a puddle around his body. Gohan and Sasuke looked down as tears flowed through both of their eyes.

"That was pretty reckless for the both of you..." Piccolo muttered out as blood ran down his chin. "Sasuke, you about to jump in front of that attack. And Gohan, you for just standing there. I-I was supposed to be the Demon King you know. I was supposed to kill everyone and everything for Goku killing my father. Why... why couldn't I go through with the prophecy that was my life? I guess in the end, I was just as soft as Goku... Goodbye Gohan... Sasuke... don't die..." As Piccolo uttered these final words, he passed from this world, Kami dying as well up at Kami's Lookout.

"Hmm, what a useless piece of garbage," Nappa muttered as he chuckled at where Piccolo once laid. "Throwing away himself like that when he knew that we needed him... I'm angry enough to kill somebody..."

"Hmm, maybe it should wait for the final battle," a voice muttered as Goku appeared. But for some reason, Goku was wearing Saiyan armor...

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he looked at Goku with widened eyes. "I knew that you would come to rescue us!"

"So this is Kakarot?" Vegeta thought as he looked at the individual. "I didn't expect this! He actually acts like a Saiyan?"

"Who is this Goku that you speak of?" the man asked as a wicked grin crossed his face. "I just came here to see the Prince of all Saiyans grace us with his presence. I am Turles, and I have come to drain this pathetic planet of all it's energy!"

"Turles?" Gohan asked as he looked at the space warrior with widened eyes. "But why do you look juts like my Daddy?"

"Hmm, you have quite the power level kid," Turles muttered as he looked at Gohan with a grin. "How would you like to join me in killing the Prince of all Saiyans and naming myself the King of all Saiyans? I feel that is an appropriate title for me, considering that the real King was killed by a worthless alien that I will be exterminating myself..."  
"You plan on killing Frieza?" Vegeta asked as he snickered. "With your power level, it would be impossible. I'm afraid when I gain my immortality, I will be the one to crush Frieza.

"Unfortunately, I have planted the Tree of Might on this planet and it has already grown some fine fruit," Turles replied as he revealed his left arm, which was behind his back the entire time. In it he held a strange looking fruit, Turles looking at it with a smile.

"I'll shut this low class garbage up!" Nappa roared as he stepped forward, Turles taking a huge bite of the fruit. His power level shot up tremendously, Vegeta gasping as his scouter picked up the reading.  
"Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa asked as Vegeta pulled the scouter from his face and smashed it.  
"IT'S OVER 9000!" Vegeta roared as Nappa looked at this new fighter with awe.  
"What! That has to be a miscalculation!" Nappa screamed as Turles sprang forward and slammed his fist into Nappa's stomach. Nappa coughed in pain as he was kneed in the face by the warrior next. Turles flew after Nappa, slamming his fist into Nappa's face, Nappa going even farther. Turles then teleported and kicked Nappa towards the ground. Nappa screamed in pain as Turles flew to the ground before Nappa could reach it and violently slammed him into the ground with both of his hands. Turles grinned as Nappa tried to pull himself from the ground weakly, Turles stopping him by slamming his foot onto Nappa's head.  
"Bye..." Turles muttered as he sent a tremendous ki blast at Nappa's body, disintegrating the elite warrior. Gohan, Vegeta, Sasuke and Krillin all gasped as they watched this occur.

"I am might and you are nothing..." Turles muttered as he dusted his hands. "Now, let's see what the Prince of all Saiyans has to offer me..."

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice asked as everyone turned and the real Goku was there, looking at the two Saiyans sternly. "I just had to defeat some guys that mistaken me for someone else and tried to attack me... Are these the Saiyans?"  
"Well, that guy that looks like you just arrived and killed another Saiyan and it just got crazy!" Krillin exclaimed as Goku walked past them, his aura surfacing around his body.  
"What a massacre," Goku muttered sadly as he looked at the dead bodies of his friends. "Yamcha, Tien, Chioatzu, and Piccolo? All dead for what? A senseless battle like this?"  
"We are Saiyans Kakarot, this is what we do," Turles replied as he, Vegeta, and Goku had a three way stare down. "I can already see that I can't ask you to join me. You are even dressed like a human piece of garbage. Fine, it's no problem to me. I already know Vegeta's pride wouldn't let him join me, so I didn't even bother. I guess all this trip was worth was getting the fruit huh? Oh, and killing the Prince of all Saiyans..." As Turles took another bite of the fruit, his power increased drastically again.  
"Oh no..." Goku muttered as he sensed the strength. "This is unbelievable..."

"Alright, back off scum, he is mine!" Vegeta roared as he went flying at Turles. "Now prepare to meet your end by the hands of the Prince of all Saiyans!" 

_Another Saiyan has arrived? And he is incredibly powerful! Can he be defeated? Find out next chapter of Sasuke: Dragon Fighter!_


	9. Sharingan Devastation! Turles's Power!

_New chapter of Sasuke: Dragon Fighter! I do not own Naruto or DBZ! _

As Turles, Goku, and Vegeta stood in the battlefield, Sasuke couldn't help but tremble in fear from all of the power auriating from the three Saiyan warriors.

"So which one of you would like to die?" Turles asked promptly, Vegeta laughing in response to the question.

"Heh, a Saiyan Elite dying at the hands of a low class piece of trash?" Vegeta inquired, Turles simply closing his eyes, a grin forming on his face. "You must be KIDDING ME!" Vegeta's power level shot up drastically, a blue aura covering his entire body as he flew at Turles full speed, wrenching his entire hand back before he reached Turles's radius, then once reaching it giving him a mighty swing at Turles's neck with his right hand. Turles simply swayed from the blow, Vegeta following up the attack with several punches and kicks, Turles stopping the attacks with his own hands and legs. This continued for several minutes, before Vegeta performed a back flip, sending a large ki blast after performing this. Turles deflected the ki blast as it entered his radius, Vegeta giving an angry roar before showering Turles in several ki blasts, Turles's entire body covered in smoke. No one was able to see through the smoke, Turles's power level disappearing as Vegeta continued to throw the ki blasts at him. As his energy reached almost zero, Vegeta stopped, taking a deep breath as beads of perspiration rolled down his face.

"Low class scum…" Vegeta murmured as he struggled to catch his breath, a mysterious figure flying out from the surrounding smoke at Vegeta. Vegeta gasped as he was kneed in the chest by Turles, all of the Z Warriors gasping as Turles reappeared.

"I thought that he was finished…?" Golan whispered to Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes not leaving Turles's face, which was currently smirking at Vegeta. As Sasuke looked at him, an image of his older brother Itachi flashed in his mind. This infuriated the young Uchiha, giving him memories of that unfortunate night once more.

"He makes me think of him…" Sasuke muttered aloud, Gohan giving him a confused glance. As he did, he happened to look at Sasuke's eyes, which were changing abruptly. They were glowing red, a small insignia appearing in the middle of them where the pupil once was.

"Sasuke, your eyes…" Gohan murmured softly, mesmerized by the Uchiha's eyes. "What's going on with you…?"

As Vegeta held his chest in pain, Turles prepared to slam his fist into Vegeta's chin, wrenching his arm back to swing. As he did, someone teleported before him, catching Turles's fist in midair, before he was able to strike Vegeta. Gohan looked over at his father, who hadn't moved from his position on the battlefield. He followed his father's gaze, who was on Sasuke, who was the one who caught Turles's face.

"What the hell is this…?" Turles wondered, looking at Sasuke with widened eyes. "How did he catch my fist? And how did he appear before me without my scouter picking up his presence? And those eyes…"

"Are you wondering how I caught your fist?" Sasuke asked menacingly, looking at Turles with a superior grin.

"You little insect, you should have stayed on the sidelines!" Turles spat, Sasuke snickering in response. "So… your power level is rising pretty fast… not bad kid. But you are still no match for a Saiyan, so just stay out of my way!" Turles swung at Sasuke with all of his might, Sasuke grinning as he stopped Turles's attack with his left hand, and then countering with a kick to Turles's chest. Turles gasped in pain, holding his stomach as Sasuke continued to look on.

"I said, do you want to know how I stopped your fist?" Sasuke asked again, Turles looking up at Sasuke angrily. "No answer? Fine, I'll share with you anyway. I've finally unlocked the secret to my family's legacy. The ultimate technique, the Sharingan."

"The what?" Turles asked frantically, not understanding the word.

"Simply put…" Sasuke replied, running at Turles at full speed. As Turles tried to swing at him, he dodged, ducking as Turles's fist entered his radius. Sasuke then gave Turles a wicked uppercut to the chin, making the Saiyan stumble back slowly. Sasuke then placed one hand near his head, doing a one handed Masenko to Turles's chest, which Turles was unable to dodge. It covered the fruit eating Saiyan completely, leaving him covered in smoke.

"…you are outclassed," Sasuke finished, even Vegeta smiling at the boy's pride.

"_This one has the heart of Saiyan elite," _Vegeta thought to himself, thinking he should take the boy under his wing. _"With those special eyes, he might come in useful to me… and I am also shorthanded at the moment…" _

"To think some little human brat could stand up to a Saiyan Elite is astounding," Turles murmured, pulling out the same fruit he had earlier. "But, I obviously played around with you fools for too long now, so prepare to die!" Turles took a large bite of the fruit, his muscles bulging out of his Saiyan armor as he did. Sasuke's eyes widened as Turles appeared before him suddenly, his speed so astounding that it overwhelmed even the Sharingan.

"Now that's what I like to see," Turles observed with a grin, looking deeply into Sasuke's eyes. "It seems even your "special eyes" have a limit don't they? If my speed increases, then your eyes become practically useless…"

"That's what you think fool!" Sasuke roared as he swung at Turles, Turles simply slapping his fist away before punching the boy directly in the cheek. Blood gushed from Sasuke's mouth as Turles did this, making the Uchiha hold the side of his face with his right hand. Turles then unleashed a series of cruel blows, hitting the boy in every part of his body that he possibly could. Gohan looked away, feeling completely useless as Sasuke was beaten to a pulp by the vicious Saiyan. Turles continued the brutal assault, one of Sasuke's eyes looking up at Turles as Turles held both of his hands above his head.

"Say goodnight kiddo!" Turles shouted as a large, black ki blast gathered in his hands. As Turles threw the ki blast at Sasuke, Gohan let out a horrified scream as the area was covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared out, Goku was standing before Sasuke, a red aura covering his body as he held out only one of his hands. The hand was charred, meaning that Goku used only one hand to stop the attack.

"That's enough you monster…" Goku muttered as he looked around the battlefield, looking at all of the dead bodies surrounding it. "Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Chioatzu… even that Saiyan over there. None of them deserved to die, but that doesn't matter to you guys do it? You would even go so far to pick on children… YOU ARE FINISHED!" Goku let out a battle cry as he charged up to full power Kaioken, a technique taught to him by the King Kai in Otherworld. This technique allowed him to double his battle power, both Vegeta and Turles looking onto Goku with widened eyes.

"You are a joke Kakarot!" Turles roared as he witnessed Goku's power. "How could you possess so much strength yet act like a pathetic human? You should join me, together we can wipe out Frieza, then take the universe!"

"No deal, just leave this planet now!" Goku shouted back, Turles laughing in response.

"So what if I did?" Turles inquired, Goku looking back at him with a confused glance. "This planet is doomed Kakarot! With me planting the Tree of Might upon the roots of this worthless mudball, time is of the essence for this planet! As we speak, the Tree of Might is absorbing all of the life energy of this planet, giving it nutrients so it can give me more strength!"

"No, how could you do something like that?" Goku asked angrily, Turles simply chuckling in response. 

"Dam, that means unless we defeat this guy then find this tree and destroy it, the planet is doomed!" Krillin shouted, this statement making Turles chuckle even more.

"The Tree of Might cannot be destroyed by a simple amount of force!" Turles told the Z Warriors, all of them exchanging glances. "Sorry, but once it is rooted, the planet is finished! Such a shame for you…"

_Sasuke and the team have received horrible news! The battle for Earth has just received a time limit! Will Goku, Sasuke, Krillin, and Gohan be able to stop Turles, find some way to destroy the Tree of Might and save the Earth? What side will Vegeta chose in this epic battle? Find out next chapter of Sasuke: Dragon Fighter! _

_Author's Note: Sorry for being gone so long, but prepare for a lot of news on upcoming chapters! I have decided that Sasuke will be paired with… well it's up to you! Sasuke can be paired with either Bulma or any female from the Naruto world. Also, if you are just starting this story, be warned that Sasuke WILL NOT be like he is in Naruto. By that, I mean an emo douchebag who is obsessed with vengeance. I will give a mini spoiler: He might not stay with the Z Warriors forever, but I promise I won't make him like he currently is in Naruto. Upcoming chapters will be much longer, just wanted to put out a quicky for those who have been waiting patiently. Also, a small poll, avalible via review or PM: Who should train Sasuke further in the art of combat? The choices are Goku or Vegeta. Each choice will bring Sasuke down a different road, not necessarily a bad one, but a different one. So choose wisely! Have a great week guys, be back next week! _

_gorutovssageta_


	10. Ultimate Battle! Sasuke vs Gohan!

_New chapter of Sasuke Dragon Fighter! I do not own Naruto or DBZ! _

"Krillin, take Sasuke and Gohan from this place," Goku instructed as he got into the traditional Kame-Style fighting position.

"No Daddy, I won't just leave you here!" Gohan shouted, but Krillin pulled the young Saiyan back, nodding to Goku as if to confirm the command.

"And what make's you think that I'll allow them to escape from here?" Turles asked as he held out the palm of his hand, a glowing ki ball gathering in his palm. As the ki ball sprung from his hand, Goku teleported before Gohan and Sasuke, deflecting the ki ball toward the sky. Turles teleported as well to the side of Goku, who glanced to his side as he sensed Turles, who was gathering another ki ball in his palm. Goku punched the Saiyan in the chest, the Saiyan puffing out his chest to withstand the blow. The blow did not affect him as he then held the ki ball in Goku's face, who looked on with widened eye's. Vegeta suddenly appeared next to Turles, ki pushing the Saiyan out of Goku's radius.

"Don't get the wrong idea, by no mean's am I helping you Kakarot," Vegeta stated as he stood side by side with Goku. "I just don't like this guy... but after I kill him, you're next."

"Fine, sound's like a plan to me... Vegeta," Goku responded as both he and Vegeta went into their siganture poses. Turles flew before them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You fools have a lot to learn when messing with a warrior who bares the Fruit of the Tree of Might," Turles hissed as he took out the fruit, eating the rest of it, even the core. As he did, his muscles increased again drastically, his power level shooting out the roof at this point.

"Krillin, go now!" Goku shouted back at the other Z Warrior's, who nodded as they all flew away from the scene.

"So, where do we go now?" Sasuke asked as he was flew to an unknown location by Krillin, who had to carry the young Uchiha due to the damage he sustained.

"I don't know Sasuke, but far from that battle," Krillin answered as he looked back. "Those guy's are on completely different levels then us humans are. Goku's strength is almost staggering..."

"I want that kind of strength, how do I obtain it?" Sasuke asked, Krillin chuckling as he looked ahead once again.

"I wish I knew kid, I want it too," Krillin answered as Gohan looked thoughtfully up at the sky. "But I guess you would have to train with the King Kai like Kami was telling us about. Supposedly Goku trained with a mythical master that can only be reached if you enter the Otherworld, die. I guess that would be the only way..." Sasuke looked up at Krillin, punching him in his chest with all the might he had left. Krillin gasped as he accidently dropped Sasuke, who managed to weakly fly on his own. Taking the bag of Senzu that Goku had given Krillin to hold, Sasuke flew back toward the Saiyan battle.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Gohan asked as he flew before Sasuke.

"Don't you get in my way Gohan, I'll fight you if I have to," Sasuke warned the half Saiyan as Gohan stared back at Sasuke, not even flinching at the threat.

"I won't let you go back there, fighting in that battle is suicide!" Gohan shouted, Sasuke smiling broadly as he took a small Senzu bean from the sack. He ate it slowly, munching on it softly as he looked at Gohan with a menacing look.

"Then I'll take you out right here!" Sasuke roared as his injuries healed miraculously. Sasuke flew at Gohan, punching him in his chin with lightning fast speed. Gohan's chin jutted slightly, Gohan looking to the side as a line of blood formed down his chin. Gohan looked back at Sasuke, the same determined look on his face as before.

"MASENKO!" Gohan screamed as he unleashed a quick version of the attack, Sasuke looking on in surprise, barely managing to avoid the attack. Sasuke's eye's changed as he avoided it, the Sharingan being activated. Sasuke watched in slow motion as Gohan swung ferociously, Sasuke dodging each attack with ease. As he did, he hit Gohan in several different areas, the half Saiyan slowing down slightly, but still not giving in to the pain. Gohan gave out a ferocious yell as he unleashed his ki, sending several small ki ball's at Sasuke, who deflected each as they entered his radius. Gohan then powered up to the max, sending a huge ki ball at Sasuke, who looked on with a smug grin.

"Fire Style: Volcanic Ash!" Sasuke roared as the ki ball was snuffed out by the fire style attack. Gohan flew through the smoke the ash created, landing an attack on Sasuke. Or so he thought, as Sasuke teleported from the blow, kicking Gohan directly in the chin. He then grabbed Gohan's shirt collar, tossing him toward the ground. As he did, he sent one of his new fire style jutsu at the descending Gohan, who was too injured to even move at this point.

"Fire Style: Dragon's Phoenix!" Sasuke roared as a phoenix with dragon wing's emerged from his mouth, it's flames made of chakra as the bird itself was made of ki. The bird flew into Gohan, dragging him into the ground, exploding in a gigantic firestorm. Sasuke took a deep breath, the attack using up almost every bit of chakra he had. And since he was still new to using ki, he didn't have much of this as well. The exhausted Uchiha took another Senzu from the bag, munching on it as he looked ahead at the battle the was occurring not too far from him.

"Are you really planning to do this Sasuke?" Krillin asked as he appeared by the side of Sasuke. Sasuke looked toward him, nodding slightly. "I won't stop you then. But just know, this isn't the best idea. Why do you need power so badly?"

"To avenge the clan I once was part of, the clan that my brother snuffed out to test the power of his Mangekyou Sharingan," Sasuke explained quietly. "I must defeat him, I must avenge my clan. I-I must avenge my family!" Sasuke flew off at this, going toward the battle.

"Sasuke..." Krillin muttered as he looked down at Gohan, a Senzu Bean placed on his chest by Sasuke. "You..."

Goku and Vegeta braced themselves as Turles flew at them full speed, sending several ki shots around them as distractions. Goku shielded himself as Turles teleported before him, kicking the Saiyan directly in his neck, which caused Goku to go flying forward. Turles began to give chase, but was intercepted by Vegeta, who used both hands to bash Turles away from Goku. Turles recovered quickly, allowing his aura to surface as he slowly ascended in the air, gathering a giant black ki ball in his palm.

"This will end both of you at once!" Turles stated with a wild grin as the ki ball increased in size more and more each second. "Witness the power of a true Super Saiyan!" Vegeta's eye twitched as he heard the egotistical Saiyan refer to himself as a "Super Saiyan".

"Super Saiyan eh?" Vegeta muttered as his eyes shot open wide, the Prince of Saiyans gathering a powerful beam like attack with both hands. Goku looked at Vegeta, nodding as he knew what needed to bne done.

"Ka-me-ha-me..." Goku chanted as he cupped his hands to his side, a small blue ki ball forming in his cupped hands. Vegeta looked over stunned that Goku had such a similar attack to his own, but knew this was not the time for that.

"Now, PERISH!" Turles roared as he sent the giant ball at Goku and Vegeta, who countered with their Galick Gun and Kamehameha combination.

_The ultimate showdown! Will Goku and Vegeta be able to make it? And what of Sasuke? Find out next chapter of Sasuke Dragon Fighter! I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm back in action! _


End file.
